Love makes you stronger
by Parisa01
Summary: Annabella's mother got a life threatening illness and things get worse. Their family moves to Destiny Islands but things go wrong. Annabella and Vanitas' relationship gets worse as he turns possessive and violent. Riku and Annabella fall in love; this time it's not unrequited. Her mother's condition gets worse. Will she survive or will they lose her? RikuXOC slight VanitasXOC


This story is based off things and feelings which has happened to me, and things that are happening now. I've lost someone very dear to me on my birthday but stayed strong for the people who I love. This is a way which I can let it all out. I made it link to Kingdom Hearts (I don't own) and the love relationships in it aren't true. I love writing love stories. But the title of the story is true. I'm not doing this for the world to know, but I want to let it out and let people know what others go through. I dedicate this to my mother; I love you so much and will never forget. This is a RikuXOC and VantiasXOC fanfic.

* * *

Name: Annabella Raine Loire

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 11in

Birthday: 11th March

Nicknames: 'Anna' 'Bella' 'Banana' or 'Bells' (Riku calls her this)

Relatives: Mother- Raine 53, Father-Laguna 54. Brothers- Squall Leon 23, Cloud 22 and Zack 21.

Appearance: Mahogany brown wavy hair. It was up to her hips and she had a straight cut fringe. She had olive skin which glowed with radiance and magical green eyes. Annabella had an hourglass figure. When she was 15, Annabella was a plain Jane who always hid her beauty under sweat shirts and hoodies. She had short hair up to her collar-bone and was slim and short.

Personality: Happy, sweet, friendly, pure hearted, funny, caring, short tempered, stubborn, clumsy, emotional and bottles everything up.

Love interest: Vanitas (at the moment)

Best friend and crush (who she still loves deep inside): Riku

Rivals/enemies: Selphie, Larxene and Seifer

Annabella and Riku were best friends since they were babies and the girl started to fall in love with him.

They went out for a week at 15, with Annabella taking it seriously but Riku thinking it's just a joke. He breaks up with her after a week telling her it was just a little joke and that he was really in love with Selphie. Being a good friend she shows that she accepts this but inside she was broken.

After 3 months, Annabella moves out to Twilight Town, leaving a very depressed Riku. Ever since this, the silver haired boy started having feelings for her.

* * *

_**Love makes you stronger**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Mrs Loire, I'm extremely sorry to say; but you've got cancer." _

It's been 4 months and it still echoed, freshly in Annabella's mind. Her mother, for the third time had got cancer. The first was when she was 6; the second was 2 years ago and now is the third. Annabella, now 16, had a bad feeling about this at the bottom of her heart.

Her and her family moved to Destiny Islands from Twilight Town. But her original home was the islands to begin with. But they moved back for Annabella's mother's treatment.

It was early afternoon and Raine was asleep. It was also a Saturday and Annabella was going to go and see Vanitas, her boyfriend; not just him, but other friends too; especially _**him**_.

Annabella stood in front of the mirror; ready. The brown haired girl wore a white bralet crop top, bright blue mullet skirt with a silver belt. On her feet were brand new white Converse high tops. Around her neck, she wore a cat bell necklace with black silk and a silver bell. On her right ear she wore a stud and the other she wore an ear cuff.

Annabella only wore simple make-up; foundation, mascara and a pale lipstick. Her hair was straigtened and decided to let it out. She kept her iPhone 5s in her small white satchel which was on her shoulders.

The brown haired teen ran down the stairs but tripped at the top.

"Woah!" She fell down the stairs and onto her bottom.

Zack popped his head out of the living room with a PS4 controller in his hand. She looked up at him and he stared down at her with sparkling blue eyes.

After 4 seconds, Annabella burst out laughing and giggling to death, because she fell and the look her brother gave her. Even Zack was laughing hysterically too. This was one of the many things they had in common; they both laughed…a lot.

A few minutes later, they calmed down and shushed one another. They wiped their tears of laughter and the green eyed girl got up.

"So you're going then?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be back before dinner. Make sure you take care of mum!" Annabella pointed her finger at him and he huffed.

"Yeah, yeah. You do know I'm older than you." She turned around to the door placing her keys in her bag.

"Yeah, I know." She turned around with a devilish smile. "But that doesn't mean you're smarter than me."

"Shut up!" He countered back.

"That's all you can say." Annabella mumbled and quickly ran into the living room. Raine was sleeping peacefully on the couch and her daughter smiled at this. "Bye mama." She said and kissed her mother's cheek.

Annabella was making her way towards the door and what she said made Zack's jaw hit the ground.

"Don't burn the house. Bye!"

The green eyed teen got out of the house and started walking. She still remembered the way to the park; even though it had been 2 years. Nothing really changed about Destiny Islands at all; still peaceful as ever.

As she took each step, her heart would beat faster and faster. Questions would pop up in her head which made her crazy. Was Riku going to be there? What if Selphie's there too? How would she react? No, how would _**he**_ react?!

But Anna shook her head at this; she can't be feeling this. 1, her boyfriend is going to be there and 2, all of that was finished. Her self-confidence had improved tremendously when she moved to Twilight Town. 3 people who she thanked for this was Ollete, Pence and Hayner.

* * *

She got to the gates of the park and took a deep breath and breathed out. She managed to calm down and was ready.

Annabella entered the park and saw all her friends whom she didn't see in 2 years. Sora, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Roxas, Axel, Yuffie, Tidus, Wakka, Yuna, Terra, Aqua and finally Ven. Larxene and Selphie just grinded their teeth together; they didn't want to see Annabella's face!

But someone who she was overwhelmed in her heart to see was Riku. They all looked different but he looked _**very**_ different. He was taller but just an inch taller than she was. His hair was longer now up to his shoulder-blades. He wore a blue checkered with jeans and Vans.

They were all very shocked to see her changed but Riku was the most shocked and surprised of all. Her hair was longer, she was taller and she became even more beautiful than he remembered and imagined. He felt his heart beat faster again, like whenever he used to think of her. He gulped with pink cheeks.

"Wow, she looks…b-beautiful." Riku said. Vanitas' eyebrow twitched at this and he growled under his breath.

"Oi, that's _**my**_ girlfriend." They turned to him with wide eyes. "Now stop drooling because you look like a dog." Riku gripped onto his fist but Larxene placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down." She whispered and he nodded. The dark haired teen turned to his girlfriend.

"Annabella." He smirked and she grinned.

"Hi!" She said waving at them. Vanitas walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her knees and lifted her up. "Woah!" He started to spin her around and she screamed whilst laughing.

He finally placed her onto the ground and Annabella looked up at him. He stared into her eyes whilst stroking her cheek. Slowly, Vanitas leaned closer and captured her lips into a sweet kiss.

But Vanitas made that sweet kiss turn into something his girlfriend didn't like at all. She hinted so much lust from him as he deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He even held her hips tightly and held her against his groin very tightly. She felt her heart ache terribly and hated this. It was as if she couldn't breathe at all. She felt like her respect was going down and knew her friends were staring.

Annabella managed to pull away from him by force and glared at him with annoyance and warning him not to do it in front of her friends. She didn't want him to do it in front of Riku the most.

But Vanitas glared at her even more which was frightening. He squeezed her hand and she felt his nails sinking into her skin. She felt the tears sting her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Bella!" Ven broke the silence and she turned to him with a smile.

"Hi Ventus." He grinned at this.

"You look different but it's nice." Kairi stated and she scratched the back of her head with a chuckle.

"Oh, thanks Kairi." She replied.

"We missed you, Anna." Roxas said.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too, a lot. But I made really nice friends who I miss right now." She frowned but shook her head. "But now I'm with you lot, that's all I want."

"Hey, don't you go leaving us. Got it memorised?" Axel said as he tapped the side of his head. She laughed at this and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"See, this is what I missed most about this guy!" Annabella giggled and they laughed at this, but Vanitas just stood there staring. Larxene and Selphie stared as well.

"You haven't changed one bit, Anna!" Sora exclaimed and she let go of the pyro.

"I'm not gonna change Sora! No way in hell!" She exclaimed.

"How ya findin' Destiny Islands den, Banana?" Wakka asked and she smiled at the sound of her nickname.

"The islands seem like they're still the same; lovely, beautiful and peaceful like the ocean waves." Yuffie felt like laughing her head off.

"Wise words, mighty one." She commented.

"Oh shush, Einstein!" Annabella stuck her tongue at the dark haired girl.

"Hey, Anna. Let's play a little ball later. I wanna beat you again." Tidus said.

"Yeah. Then you'll see how I improved! I'll kick your ass, Tidus and I'll make sure Yuna watches you lose!" The said girl giggled at this.

"Oh yeah? Yuna's gonna be on _**my**_ side!" Tidus exclaimed pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Nu-uh! She'll be rooting for me, aren't you Yuna?" Anna asked.

"Of course I'll root for you, Bella!" Tidus' jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yuna!"

"In your face!" Annabella sang and they laughed at Tidus.

The laughing died down and Annabella turned to Riku. He stared at her and she stared back at him. The silver haired boy gulped and she felt like she was gonna cry and hug him. She was going to hug him and kiss him but was trying not to. The brown haired girl prayed for something to happen so it would divert her hugging him.

"Why look who it is?" That voice made her grind her teeth together. She turned around to see Seifer standing there with his 2 friends by his sides. He smirked at her and she glared at him. "Hello, Squall Leonhart Loire's baby sister."

"I have a name, butt face." She growled.

"My name's not butt face." He countered back.

"Oh really? Your face looks like a butt, so I'll call you butt head. Since you call me my brother's full name." She explained and Roxas stood next to the green eyed 17 year old.

"Why don't leave her alone?" He growled.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" He asked.

"Shut it!" Roxas muttered.

"Nice comeback there, blondie." He said and the trio laughed.

"You idiot, you're calling Roxas blondie, when you're blonde yourself!" Annabella pointed at him and they all started laughing. The brown haired girl walked up to him.

"Yeah, don't mess with Anna!" Yuffie called out.

"By the way; my name is Annabella Raine Loire. Keep it in your head, Seifer Almasy. Now, get lost!" She glared at him and the glare was like daggers. "You may be my brother's age but I am not afraid of you."

"Let's go." Seifer mumbled. They turned around and walked off.

"Anna, you did it." Terra said and she turned to them.

"You stood up to Seifer; the number one bully on the islands!" Namine smiled.

"Go Anna!" Sora shouted and they cheered for her, all except Selphie and Larxene.

Annabella grinned and gave them the thumbs up; she missed Destiny Islands.

* * *

What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
